Currently, existing vehicle antiskid control initialization is optimized for dry travel surfaces due to the lack of input to indicate what the real-time travel surface condition (e.g., the coefficient of friction (μ)) may be under other conditions, such as during rain, snow, ice, or contamination. This leads to a less than optimized wet/contaminated runway performance because the antiskid control will take longer to initialize in other than dry travel surface conditions. The present disclosure allows for the selection of the appropriate antiskid control initialization based on the real-time condition of the travel surface, for example detected during touchdown and de-rotation of the wheels of an aircraft.